¿Valdrá la pena?
by rackster12
Summary: A Izuku no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que se había enamorado. ¿El problema? fue que lo hizo de la persona más impredecible que conocía.
1. Prologo

Uno no decide de quien enamorarse y eso lo sabe muy bien Izuku, lastimosamente la vida se lo enseñó de la peor manera posible...

Al inicio creyó que era algo pasajero causado por el momento pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que esos sentimientos solo crecían.

Todo comenzó desde el festival cultural, tal vez fue porque no estaba al 100% ese día por su encuentro con Gentle Criminal y eso sumado a que Eri estaría en el festival causó que Izuku estuviera más sentimental.

Le parecía increíble que solo haya bastado una canción, solo una para que cayera rendido ante ella, su forma de tocar, la pasión que ponía al cantar, todo le pareció tan hermoso que sintió como la canción le llego al corazón.

Efectivamente... desde ese día el peliverde se había enamorado de Jirou kyoka. Ahora no sabe si seguir abrazando esos sentimientos o dejarlos ir.


	2. Capitulo 1

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba en el gimnasio de la U.A entrando junto al ya retirado y ex símbolo de la paz All might.

—Es todo por hoy joven midoriya —dijo el ex héroe

-Pero aún puedo seguir All might, ya casi logro dominar el 40% del One for All - hablo izuku

-Has entrenado por 3 horas mi chico, debes de cuidarte - se empezó a acercar al peliverde -además siento como si tuvieras la cabeza en otra parte, ¿te pasa algo?

-N-no no es nada All might, tal ves tenga razón y necesite descansar - se excusó

Y así izuku termino su entrenamiento, cuando llego a los dormitorios, se dispuso en ir a su habitación para tomarse una ducha pero fue interceptado por uno de sus compañeros.

-Al fin te encuentro Midoriya - hablo Iida - La mayoría de nuestra clase ira al cine y me dieron la tarea de avisarte, saldremos en 15 minutos -explicó el delegado

-¿Al cine? Cierto es fin de semana, pero creo que por hoy paso Iida, acabo de entrenar y quería descansar un poco - se excuso el peliverde dando una risa algo nerviosa

-No te preocupes Midoriya, me parece bien que te preocupes por tu salud física - dijo Iida mientras que movía si brazo como si fuera un robot -entonces me retiro

Izuku vio como su compañero se dirigió a su habitación, de seguro para alistarse para su salida.

Se dirigió al ascensor, cuando la puertas se abrieron...

-¡¡Deku!!

-¡¡Uraraka!! -exclamó al ver a la castaña acercarse(de más) hacia el

-¿Iras con nosotros al cine no? -pregunto con su ya clásica actitud

-Ah... bueno... - esa duda cambio el rostro de Uraraka - veras acabo de entrenar y no tengo las energías para salir ha ha ha...

-Oh bueno...esta bien, será para la próxima -dijo la castaña aunque ahora se le veía algo decepcionada - nos vemos -se despidió para después salir a paso veloz del ascensor.

Izuku solo dio un suspiro, presionando el botón al cual lo llevaría al piso en el que se encontraba su cuarto.

Ya habiendo llegado fue hasta la puerta de su habitación, cuando ya estaba en la puerta y se disponía abrirla escucho como la otra puerta de su costado lo hacía.

-Oh Todoroki tu también iras al cine -exclamó el peliverde al ver como iba vestido su compañero

-Midoriya - saludó - ¿tu no iras? -pregunto ya que sus prendas no eran las mejores

-Hahaha... No estoy al mi 100% hoy... -se excuso -no creí que tu fueras con ellos, quiero decir no eres de los que salen mucho

-Ah si, no tenía la intención de ir pero...

-¿Pero?

-Momo me lo pidió... -explicó desviando la mirada para ocultar el posible sonrojo que tenía

Izuku soltó una pequeña risa al ver como se avergonzaba su compañero -Ohh cierto ustedes hace poco se volvieron novios - recordó el peliverde como sus dos compañeros anunciaron su relación frente a toda la clase -aún no puede creer que hicieran una reunión solo para decir que estaban saliendo

-Si... Fue idea de ella, la verdad yo quería manterlo en secreto por un tiempo, pero creo que al final salio bien - explicó todoroki para después ver su reloj de mano - se me hace tarde nos vemos, midoriya - se despidió.

-Diviértanse - hablo el peliverde para luego al fin entrar a su habitación.

Después de sus tres encuentros Izuku tomó una ducha para quitarse la fatiga del entrenamiento. Ya con una ropa más cómoda salio de su habitación con la intención de ir a la cocina por algo de comer.

-De verdad casi todos fueron... - dijo para si mismo al ver que no había nadie en la sala común del dormitorio

Llegando a la cocina optó por comer algo ligero ya que aún faltaban unas horas para la cena, una manzana fue su mejor opción. Ya con la fruta en mano fue hasta la gran mesa que tenían, sentándose en una de las sillas y sacando de quien sabe donde su fiel libreta de apuntes la cual tenía toda la información de sus avances con el One for All.

-Ya puedo controlarlo al 40% y lo puedo aumentar al 50% pero recibiendo las consecuencias después del uso, tal vez si intensificó el entrenamiento pueda dominar lo más, los consejos de All might son de mucha ayuda pero seria buena tener alguien con quien practicar combates cuerpo a cuerpo pero... ¿Con quien? Tal vez mirio-sempai pueda ayúdame aunque... -saliendo nuevamente su mal hábito de murmurar.

El murmuró de Izuku generaba un ambiente algo incómodo en el salón, aunque agradecía que no hubiera nadie cerca, lastimosamente para el cierta pelipúrpura se había percatado de él.

Jirou que había estado en su habitación se había dirigido al salon común, buscaba a su mejor amiga, aunque no espero encontrarse con tal escena, quedo impactada por la cantidad de palabras que decía su compañero, acercándose sigilosamente hacia el, Jirou lo observó mejor.

-(Realmente se pierde en su mundo cuando está así) -pensó al ver cómo no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba detrás de él, tal vez podía hacerle una pequeña broma, la idea fue descartada al recordar el motivo por el cual estaba ahí - Midoriya - dijo su nombre para llamar su atención

Izuku dio un pequeño salto más no por lo repentino del saludo si no por quien lo dijo, reconocía esa voz...

-Ji-Jirou, cu-cuanto tiempo e-estuviste ahí? -preguntó avergonzado,

-Tranquilo hombre, no hay porque estar avergonzado -trató de tranquilizarlo -creí que ya no te avergonzabas cuando hablas con nosotras

Y así era, izuku ya había dejado ese lado de si en el pasado, ahora podía hablar con más confianza con las chicas, incluso podía tener una buena conversación con Yaoyorozu o hasta con Ashido la cual siempre tenía esa actitud coqueta frente a él, pero con ella era distinto... Tal vez se debía que a que la ve con otros ojos desde el festival cultural y eso sumando a lo poco que conocía de ella generaba Intriga y un deseo de conocerla más.

-E-es que me sorprendiste -se excusó - ¿necesitas algo Jirou? -preguntó ya que así cambiarían de tema

-Cierto, ¿has visto a Yao-momo?

-Salió al cine junto con Todoroki y los demás

La pelipúrpura se dio una pequeña palmada en la frente -demonios... me había olvidado de eso y le había dicho a kaminari que iría - al escuchar ese nombre Izuku cambio su rostro a uno más apagado

-¿P-por qué no fuiste?

-Oh es que me quedé prácticando con mi guitarra - reveló -¡Espera! ¡este no es el punto! - exclamó jirou -buscaba Yao-momo porque quería que me explicará unas cosas que no entendía sobre la clase de matemáticas -explicó

-Ya veo...

-Pero bueno... supongo que tendré que esperar a que regrese - dijo algo decepcionada - nos vemos

Izuku vio como la pelipúrpura se alejaba, una parte de sí le decía que la detuviera, esta podría ser la oportunidad que esperaba para llegar a conocerla un poco más, pero ése deseo era obstruido por su amistad con kaminari, tenía un debate interno el cual le quitaría esta oportunidad.

-Espera Jirou -su deseo pudo más, la pelipúrpura detuvo su andar y volteo a ver a Izuku - Ta-tal vez y-yo pueda a-ayudarte

Jirou se quedo unos segundos observándolo, realmente no esperaba eso de el -¿seguro? -preguntó mientras se acercaba

-B-bueno no soy tan inteligente como Yaoyorozu... pero de seguro puedo explicarte una que otra cosa

-Entonces, vamos -dijo para después tomar le de la mano

-¿Eh? ¿A donde? -preguntó

-Pues a mi habitación, ahi tengo mis cosas -explicó mientras seguía arrastrándolo hacia su cuarto, vio como izuku decía incoherencias ocasionando que soltara un risa.

Ya en la puerta de su habitación Jirou entró para ordenar las cosas, izuku la observaba desde a fuera del cuarto.

-¿No vas a pasar? - le pregunto al ver como se quedaba en la puerta

-s-si

-Vamos hombre no me digas que es la primera vez que entras en la habitación de una chica

-N-no es la p-primera vez... - y era verdad, antes el ya había estado en la habitación de Uraraka y en la de Tsuyu

-Entonces entra

Izuku al ya estar dentro no pudo evitar observar todo la habitación, era completamente diferente al de cualquier chica.

-¿Sabes que es descortés mirar así el cuarto de una chica no? - preguntó para ver como reaccionaba el peliverde.

-Pe-perdón es solo que esta habitación es...

-¿poco femenina? - terminó la frase, dio un pequeño suspiro, antes no le afectaba que los chicos la vean como uno de ellos pero últimamente le había comenzado a fastidiar - todos dicen lo mismo

-Iba a decir que realmente interesante...

-¿Interesante? - no se espero esa respuesta

-¡Si! Quiero decir los discos en las paredes, pósters de bandas y la singular cantidad de instrumentos -respondió mientras observaba -realmente te debe de gustar la música -dijo con una gran sonrisa

El corazón de Jirou comenzó a palpitar un poco más rápido por el comentario de Izuku -s-supongo q-que si... -ahora la que tartamudeaba era ella

Izuku río al ver su reacción lo cual molesto un poco a Jirou, no le gusto que los papeles se hayan invertido, aclarando su garganta se preparo para hablar -aunque no creo que se compare con tu gusto por All might

El peliverde río al escuchar la comparación -Tal vez estemos al mismo nivel -dijo para después sentarse cerca a la pequeña mesa que había en el cuarto -¿y en que necesitas ayuda? -pregunto mientas ojeaba el cuaderno de Jirou

-Es sobre las clases de ecuaciones que tuvimos ayer

-Hum... déjame hacerte unos ejercicios para que entiendas mejor -dijo para después empezar a escribir en un pedazo de papel

Jirou comenzó a mirarlo de reojo ¿donde quedó el chico nervioso de hace unos momentos?, solo basto con unas bromas entre sí para que mostrará su verdadero yo. Una pequeña intriga despertó en ella y era obvio quien se la causó.

Una hora después...

-Ahhhhhh creo que es suficiente por hoy - dijo Jirou mientras se estiraba -gracias por ayudarme, normalmente solo se lo pido a Yao-momo porque solo ella me tiene paciencia

-Tranquila, me alegra ser de ayuda -respondió, vio como su compañera se estiraba, para despues ver como se echaba en su cama.

-¿Crees que los demás ya llegaron? -pregunto la pelipúrpura mientras miraba el techo

-Supongo que aún deben estar viendo la película aunque de seguro ya debe de estar por terminar -respondió

-¿Porque no fuiste tu, Midoriya?

-Uh... Bueno me avisaron cuando había terminado de entrenar y pues quería descansar algo -explicó

-Oh... lamento que por mi culpa hayas perdido el tiempo y no pudieras descansar - dijo algo arrepentida

-No eres una perdida de tiempo, Jirou - la peli púrpura rápidamente levanto su torso y observó a Izuku, el le devolvió la mirada hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho -!ah! ¡no es lo que crees! ¡Quiero decir que eres una persona increíble! -ahora solo decía lo que sentía ocasionando que se pusiera rojo como un tomate, oculto su rosto con uno de los cuadernos que tenían cerca.

-pfff... - Jirou no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír, no se reía de él si no más bien de como actuaba frente a ella, lo cual aún no entendía, el podía hablar tan confiado con Uraraka y las otras chicas pero... ¿por qué se pone tan nervioso con ella? - De verdad eres muy amable, midoriya - busco bien que palabras decir para calmarlo

-G-gracias... - susurro aun con su rostro cubierto con el cuaderno

-¿Sabes? Ahora se porque eres candidato a ser parte de los "Tres Grandes" - confesó, vio como su compañero comenzó a soltar el cuaderno

Y era cierto Midoriya, Todoroki y Yaoyorozu eran fieles candidatos a convertirse en los próximos tres grandes.

-Creo que sólo lo soy porque kachan no pudo serlo... - reveló

-¿De que estas hablando? -le preguntó aunque no esperaba una respuesta - si bien tu y bakugo están al mismo nivel en lo que se refiere a habilidad, tu tienes algo que el no - Izuku la miro confundido ¿Que podía tener el? - Un mejor corazón para entender a los demas - dijo mientras señalaba en donde estaba su corazón

-Gracias, Jirou - pero esta vez su "gracias" no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza - ¿sabes? Eres más amigable de lo que aparentas

Río para si misma - ahora que hablamos de bakugo...

-¿Que pasa con el?

-Siempre me pregunte... ¿Porque antes se llevaban tan mal? - preguntó, siempre le había parecido raro esa extraña amistad que tenían esos dos.

-Oh... es una historia bastante larga hahaha -dijo el peliverde algo nervioso por ese tema

\- Entonces... - Jirou se levantó y se dirigió a su mini refrigerador - tu tienes una historia y yo algunas latas de sodas, que me dices si las compartimos - propuso para después lanzar le una de las sodas

Izuku la atrapó y se quedó observando la lata por un momento, luego dirigió su mirada a Jirou la cual aún estaba parada esperando su respuesta - Creo que aceptaré tu oferta - respondió

La pelipúrpura mostró una sonrisa, la cual oculto ni bien se dio cuenta de ella, sentándose enfrente de él y abriendo la lata de soda para después dar un sorbo -Bien, puedes empezar...

Los dos compañeros pasaron un agradable momento juntos, Jirou se reía de cómo era Izuku de niño y de cómo jugaba a ser un héroe, aunque también su rostro se tornaba a uno más serio cuando llegó a la parte en la que le diagnosticaron que Izuku no tenía quirk y eso sumado a los abusos que recibía de Bakugo, le dejaron un mal sabor de boca a la pelipúrpura, pero después llegaron a la parte en la que Izuku "despertó" su su quirk y el resto es historia.

Obviamente Izuku no le contó nada acerca del One for All ni de su relación con All might.

-Woow... de verdad fue una larga historia - dijo Jirou al ver su teléfono -Pero... fue agradable escucharla -confesó

-Se siente bien dejarlo salir - sintió como si se quitara un peso de encima, no muchos sabía del porqué su amistad con bakugo fue tan mala en el pasado.

-Supongo que es todo por hoy - dijo mientras se estiraba todo lo que podía -Gracias por todo Midoriya - mostró una pequeña sonrisa

Izuku al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, desvío su mirada rápidamente -F-fue un placer - respondió mientras se paraba y dirigía a la puerta, Jirou volvió a reír por la vergüenza del peliverde

-Nos vemos -lo despido moviendo su mano, izuku respondió con el mismo gesto para después salir de la habitación.

Izuku al cerrar la puerta se detuvo, cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, realmente no esperaba nada de esto pero se alegro de haber conocido un poco más a Jirou, se sentía feliz, muy feliz... Aunque su felicidad se desvaneció al abrir los ojos. Frente a él se encontraba Aoyama recostado en la pared, le estaba dándole una mirada algo pícara la cual puso tenso al peliverde.

-Mi-do-ri-lla, acabas de salir de la habitación de lady Jirou? -Preguntó algo obvio

-A-aoyama... S-si... P-pero n-no es lo que crees -Trato de no sonar nervioso -solo fui a ayudarla con algo que no entendía

El rubio solo soltó una risa por la vaga explicación que dio su compañero -Dicen por ahí que las flores más hermosas son las que tienen espinas -dijo para después caminar hacia el

-T-te estas acercando mucho, Aoyama...

-Dime Midoriya, tu encontraste una bastante peculiar ¿no es así?

Izuku no sabia que responder exactamente a esa pregunta - supongo que si - imagino que se refiera Jirou

-Buena suerte - dijo para luego caminar a quien sabe donde

El peliverde se quedó viendo como su compañero se iba, aún pensativo por lo que le dijo -(no creo que se haya dado cuenta...) - pensó.

Decidió volver a su habitación, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, era tiempo de descansar.

Mientras tanto Jirou se encontraba ordenando el pequeño desorden que habían formado, cuando se dio cuenta de cierta libreta -Esto es... - dio una ojeada - es la libreta de Midoriya, se la regresaré mañana - la dejo en un lugar visible.

Después de ordenar todo, decidió tocar un poco su guitarra, empezó con una melodía algo suave, desvío su mirada hacia la libreta que según ella era para recordar donde estaba, volviendo a lo suyo siguió tocando, pero cada 20 segundo miraba esa libreta,

Era obvio que le causaba interés, pero no tenía el permiso de Midoriya, sería como irrumpir en su privacidad y no quera que se molestara con ella, volviendo una vez más a lo suyo decidió ignorarla.

-... ¡Oh al demonio! No creo que se moleste si doy una mirada - se dijo así misma para quitarse ese sentimiento de culpa

Comenzando con la primera hoja -Es sobre bakugo y su quirk - hablo al ver un dibujo del traje de héroe del chico explosivo, siguió con la siguiente hoja - y ahora habla de Todoroki... esta libreta... - dijo mientas daba una ojeada rápida a las hojas - es sobre toda nuestra clase.

Esa libreta era como una biblioteca sobre ellos, con una breve pero bien definida descripción de sus quirks, también apunto sus pro y contra de ellos.

-Enserió este chico aveces da miedo-una duda surgió en su mente -me pregunto si... -comenzó a buscar cierta hoja -la encontré! - exclamó al ver el título de "Earphone Jack"

Jirou comenzó a leer lo que el peliverde había puesto sobre ella, nada fuera de lo común, la descripción de su quirk y uno que otro consejo para mejorarlo lo cual no le importó mucho, pero había algo escrito casi al final de la hoja

"Canta hermoso"

Un fuerte sonrojó apareció en ella al leer lo que escribió de ella, varias personas ya le habían dicho que cantaba bien o ese tipo de cumplidos, pero nunca nadie le había alagado con esa palabra... Era algo nuevo para ella, su corazón se aceleró un poco al pensar que alguien pensaba así de su música -¡No! ¡no! ¡no! - comenzó a negar moviendo su cabaza de izquierda a derecha.

Decidió continuar con otra hoja para olvidarse de sus pensamientos - ¿One for All? ¿Que es eso? - se preguntó el título que tenía la hoja y con un dibujo de izuku - ¿y porque eAll might esta dibujado junto a el? - mientras más seguía más preguntas salían...

¿All for One? ¿Liga de villanos? ¿Shigaraki?

-Okey... -cerró la libreta de un porrazo - creo que leí algo que no debía... -la culpa empezó a llegar

Jirou decidió guardar la libreta, había tenía suficiente de ella.

Después de alistar todo el cansancio había llegado a la pelipúrpura, tirándose en la cama y tapándose con su cobija decidió que era momento de descansar.

A la mañana siguiente...

Jirou abrió lo ojos con toda la flojera del mundo, agradecía que era domingo ya que podía relajarse todo el día pero un pequeño sonido proveniente de su estómago le recordó algo importante... NO HABÍA CENADO ANOCHE.

Con mucha flojera Jirou se levantó y se dirigió al baño para alistarse y salir por lo menos algo presentable.

Antes de salir recordó la libreta que tenía que devolver, con eso ya en mano se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar.

Al ya estar cerca pudo visualizar a cinco de sus compañeros que estaban desayuno, al seguir observo que eran Kirishima, Uraraka, Iida, Yaoyorozu y Midoriya, pera ella fue perfecto asi mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Buenos días - saludo Jirou a los demás recibiendo lo mismo de parte de todos - ¿de que hablaban? -pregunto al grupo

-Le estábamos contado a Deku sobre la película de ayer - explicó Uraraka -¡De lo que se perdieron chicos!

-Cumplió más de mis expectativas - reveló Yaoyorozu

Y asi todos dieron sus opiniones, claro menos Jirou ni Midoriya los cuales no había ido.

El peliverde solo se limitaba a escuchar mientras que Jirou hacia lo mismo pero agregando que estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un refresco de naranja, ya con algo para tomar, noto que aún tenía la libreta consigo.

-Midoriya - la pelipurpura llamó su atecion, el la escucho aún con los otros hablando, ella se acercó hacia ellos -Olvidaste tu libreta cuando fuiste a mi habitación anoche...

Un silencio reinó entre ellos, Izuku la vio con cara de sorpresa y nervios, ella no lo entendió hasta que noto en donde estaban... -(Mierda...) - fue lo único que se dijo

-¡¿USTEDES QUE!!? - gritaron los otros cuarto al unísono.

Ahora tendría que dar una explicación... Y muy buena.

Continuará...


	3. Capitulo 2

Ahora mismo la pelipúrpura se preguntaba el como las cosas terminaron así...

Se encontraba en su habitación junto con sus compañeras las cuales le hacían infinidad de preguntas sobre el porqué Izuku fue a su habitación.

Aunque las que más hacían las preguntas eran Mina y Tooru, al parecer había tomado el plan del policía bueno y malo.

—Muy bien Kyoka! —la rosada se acercó más hacia ella —si nos dices la verdad prometemos no molestarnos, somos amigas después de todo

—Solo...

Una fuerza invisible o más bien alguien empujó a mina a un costado para ser ella la que hable ahora —¡Eso no funcionará con ella! —interrumpió Tooru — Muy bien rockerita mírame a los ojos dime si no hiciste nada malo.

Jirou solo se quedó en silencio por lo absurdo que se había escuchado eso viniendo de alguien invisible.

—Chicas mejor hay que calmarnos — hablo Yaoyorozu.

—Tiene razón, ¿no creen que están exagerando un poco? , kero — siguió Tsuyu.

Al margen de todo eso Uraraka se encontraba observando la situación, no había pasado nada malo ¿no?. Una amiga pasó tiempo a solas con el chico que le gusta, algo que ella casi nunca logra...

—Uraraka, ¿no piensas decir nada? — pregunto Mina — hacemos este drama por ti, lo sabes no?

—AHH... Bueno... creo que están exagerando con Kyoka —respondió.

—Si!! Midoriya solo me ayudo con algunas dudas que tenia sobre las clases — se justificó — ya que cierta mejor amiga no me ayudo por andar con su novio — la pelipúrpura dirigió su mirada hacia Yaoyorozu la cual evitaba el contacto visual.

—Además no es como si hayan pasado un momento cercano juntos y que Midoriya le contará sobre su pasado o esas cosas — bromeo Mina

—Hahaha... Si como si eso hubiera pasado... — Ahora Jirou era la que evitaba el contacto visual hacia sus compañeras.

—¿Kyoka de verdad solo estudiaron?—pregunto ahora Uraraka la cual se incomodo un poco el anterior comentario.

—Bueno... tal vez hablamos un poco después de estudiar —reveló —Uraraka, tranquila no pasa nada más, Midoriya solo es un amigo y se que te gusta, jamas haría algo para arruinar su posible relación.

—Kyoka tiene razón — siguió Yaoyorozu — ¿recuerdas cuando nos confesaste tus sentimientos por Midoriya? Todas prometimos que te ayudariamos con el — recordó la pelinegra.

Las palabras de la mayor calmaron El hambiente que se formó en la habitación, siempre se podía confiar con Yaoyorozu para estas cosas.

—También no creo sea necesario estos interrogatorios, kero — hablo Tsuyu.

—¡Si! —exclamó Jirou —Ni siquiera me dejaron tomar desayuno —reveló

Tanto Mina como Tooru soltaron una pequeña risa — Perdón, pero ese grito que dieron en la sala común nos obligó a salir de nuestras habitaciones — se excuso la invisible

—¡Pero no fuimos las únicas! Kirishima y Iida también se llevaron a Midoriya — ahora fue el turno de Mina.

Al escuchar como nombraron al peliverde. Jirou no pudo evitar pensar en el, aunque no de la forma romántica si no más bien en como actuaría frente a esta situación, ya que de seguro estaba en la misma que ella.

Mientras tantos con los chicos...

—¡Joder! ¡Kirishima! ¿¡porque demonios están en mi habitación!? — pregunto con enojó Bakugo

Y así era... Midoriya, Kirishima, Iida y Todoroki habían ingresado a su dormitorio.

—Te lo explicaremos cuando lleguen los demás, Bro — dijo el pelirrojo —además creo que te gustara de lo que hablaremos — mostró una sonrisa.

—¿Haa? No me interesa nada de lo que...

—Es sobre Midoriya... —interrumpió al rubio, haciendo que mostrará algo de interés — Hizo algo "malo" — casi al instante en el que terminó de hablar una sonrisa perversa se formó en Bakugo.

—Ya veo... ¡entonces hay que castigarlo! — grito Bakugo solo para después aventarse contra Midoriya.

Para la buena suerte del peliverde el presidente del aula se interpuso.

—¡Alto Bakugo! Precisamente nos reunimos saber si Midoriya hizo algo malo o no —hablo Iida —aunque según mi punto de vista creo que estamos exagerando —Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

—Opinó lo mismo — agregó Todoroki —según lo que me contó estuvieron estudiando.

—E-exacto no hay p-porque dramatizar las cosas — ahora fue el turno Midoriya

—Tsk... avísenme cuándo tengamos que patear su trasero —dijo el chico explosivo para después dirigirse a la puerta — ¡Y no desorden mi habitación! — procedió abrir la puerta.

—Hey! Bakugo recibimos el mensaje — saludo Kaminari que venía junto a Sero.

Bakugo solo sólto un gruñido y salió a quien sabe donde.

—¿Porque siempre está de mal humor? — se preguntaba Sero mientras que ingresaba a la habitación.

Tanto como Kaminari y Sero se preguntaban el porqué el mensaje para reunirse.

—Estamos reunidos para hablar sobre lo que hizo Midoriya — dijo Iida

—Ohh, ¿hizo algo travieso? —preguntó el rubio con un tono burlon.

—No me digas... ¡De seguro ya dio el primer paso con Uraraka! —agregó Sero con el mismo tono.

Izuku solo pudo reír nerviosamente por lo que venía.

—Pues... pasó tiempo de caridad con... Jirou — soltó Kirishima.

El ambiente se tornó un poco más tenso.

Izuku vio como el rostro del rubio cambió a uno de sorpresa.

—Ka-kaminari sólo fu...

—Sero... —lo interrumpió

Rápidamente el pelinegro envolvió a Izuku con sus cintas — ¿Cuando?

—Ayer...

—¿Solos?

—Si...

—¿En dónde?

—Su habitación...

Los demás solo se limitaron a escuchar las preguntas y respuestas que daban sus compañeros.

—¡Midoriya! ¡Rompiste uno de los mandamientos de la amistad de amigos! —Gritó Sero — y una de las más importantes!!

—Sero, no creo que solo por hablar con la chica que le gusta a tu amigo sea un pecado — dijo Todoroki

—¡Todoroki tienen razon! Solo fui a su habitación para estudiar.

— ¿ehh? —dijeron rubio y pelinegro — explícate.

Izuku dios un suspiro y procedió a hablar — Jirou estaba buscando a Yaoyorozu ya que no entendió algunas cosas sobre las clases pero ella había salido al cine con ustedes y yo me ofrecí para ayudarla —explicó.

Kaminari y Sero se miraron unos segundos para luego reír.

—Hombre porque no empezaron desde ahí.

—No me dejaron explicarlo...

—Fiuuu... Por un momento pensé que estabas interesado en Jirou hahaha.

Izuku solo desvío la mirada, la mayoría no le tomó importancia a esa reacción, pues pensaban que lo hacía por su personalidad tímida pero cierto heterocromatico se dio cuenta que no fue por vergüenza si no más bien culpa...

—Etto... Sero me podías soltar —dijo Izuku puesto que aun seguía con las vendas en su cuerpo.

—Ah perdón ya mismo lo hago — procedió a desenvolver lo.

El ambiente volvió a ser uno más animado después de ese pequeño "interrogatorio".

—¿Kirishima, porque nos llamaste por solo eso? — pregunto Todoroki.

El pelirrojo empezó a mirar el techo unos segundos —Quería que no hubiera malentendidos.

—¿Que? — fue la pregunta de todos menos el.

—Verán... en mi antigua escuela tenia un grupo bastante unido, no tanto como ustedes pero nos divertíamos bastante... Pero todo se arruino cuando dos de ellos se fijaron en una chica — los demás empezaron a entender el porqué su preocupación —trate de arreglar el problema pero fue inútil — bajo su rostro al recordar esos momentos.

—Kirishima...

—Luego el grupo se disolvió después de que uno de ellos logrará ser el novio de la chica, al escuchar que Midoriya y Jirou decidí que lo mejor era que Kaminari lo supiera ya que todos sabemos que a Kaminari le gusta Jirou —explicó

Y eso no era novedad para nadie puesto que el rubio a inicios del segundo año, había gritado a los 4 vientos sus sentimientos por la chica, todo la clase lo sabía e incluso lo apoyaban. Luego de unas semanas el había logrado que Jirou aceptara salir con el, aunque ella siempre recalcó que era una salida de amigos y nada más, Kaminari lo tomó como un gran avancé puesto que... ¿Desde algo se empieza no?

—Ya veo... — hablo Iida — Te preocupas te por nuestra amistad y del como se tornaría, típico de ti — soltó con una sonrisa

—Dios Kirishima, porque nos pones sentimentales tan temprano — Sero se seco una lagrima.

Kaminari tocó el hombro del pelirrojoy le mostró una sonrisa —No te preocupes, nuestra amistad nunca terminará y menos por una mujer, ¿verdad chicos? — dirigió su mirada a demás chicos los cuales asintieron.

—Hahaha tal vez me preocupe demasiado — río algo avergonzado Kirishima.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír por cómo actuaba Kirishima, aunque si bien Izuku reía por fuera era otro caso en su interior. La culpa de sentir algo más que amistad por Jirou lo carcomia por dentro y lo que más odiaba era que no se arrepentía de esos sentimientos...

Después de las risas los chicos decidieron dejar el cuarto de Bakugo no sin antes ordenarlo, no quería a un rubio explosivo molesto cambiar por los pasillos.

El resto del día transcurrió como todo domingo, tranquilo ya que al día siguiente tendrían clases y no querría tener problemas con Aisawa.

Izuku y los demás estuvieron en la sala común hablando de X temas, luego de un rato las chicas se les unieron. Un ambiente agradable se formó, Kaminari en su plan de cortejo hacia Jirou, Mina y Tooru hablando sobre cosas de chicas, Izuku, Uraraka, Iida y el Todomomo se agruparon para conversar sobre el reciente Top de Héroes que salió.

Izuku de ves en cuando miraba de reojo a Jirou, lo hacía sutilmente para que nadie lo notará... lastimosamente para el Todoroki logro verlo, una pequeña idea surgió en su mente pero no diría nada hasta tener un poco más de pruebas, si pasaba lo que el creía, el peliverde se metería en un gran problema.

La semana empezó de lo más normal, como todo lunes algunos sentían el peso del fin de semana haciendo que las clases normales sean algo pesadas pero eso acaba cuando iniciaban las clases de héroes. Después de la hora del almuerzo y con el estómago lleno los de la clase 2-A estaban listos para cualquier prueba que les pusiera aisawa sensei.

Aisawa entró al salón con su típico ánimo, basto con una simple mirada para que el salón estuvieran en silenció.

—Todos pónganse su uniforme deportivo y vayan al gimnasio.

Ya en el gimnasio...

—Muy bien, ahora formarán parejas y tendrán un combate cuerpo a cuerpo — explicó su sensei.

La clase se mostró bastante emocionada, combatir entre ellos siempre hacia que resaltaran sus mejores cualidades.

—Pero lo harán sin usar sus Quirks.

Un pequeño desánimo salió del grupo, utilizar sus quirks siempre daba algo de emoción a los combates.

Los estudiantes rápidamente buscaron a sus parejas de práctica, tanto como Kaminari y Uraraka tenían ya en mente a su compañer@.

—¡Deku! /¡Jirou! — los nombrados escucharon y aceptaron sin dudarlo, después de todo no tenían ningún problema.

Aunque el que si los tenía fue Aisawa al ver las perejas creadas, era como ver una fotografía, siempre lo mismo...

—Alto... — interrumpió su sensei — Enserió... hasta yo me aburro de ver los mismos grupos — genero dudas a sus estudiantes al no ser bastante claro — yo formare las parejas

Como era de esperarse Aisawa formó las parejas menos esperadas como Yaoyorozu y Mineta, la cual se negó casi al instante al escuchar el nombre del pequeño, lastimosamente basto una mirada de su sensei para aceptar su destino.

Viendo como ya no quedaba muchos sin pareja, vio a cierta pelipúrpura y peliverde, haciendo algo de memoria para saber si ellos habían practicado juntas alguna vez.

—Midoriya, Jirou ustedes nunca a trabajado juntos o ¿me equivoco? —preguntó a sus estudiantes.

Los dos se miraron para después hacer un gesto de como si estuvieran pensando, luego de unos segundos se sorprendieron al saber que jamás había hecho equipo.

—Sus rostros me dices que tengo razón, pues ahora lo harán — una noticia bastante grata para Izuku, aunque no tanta para cierta castaña que miroba la escena — Y los últimos son Uraraka y Kaminari, ahora todos?¡a trabajar! — ordenó.

Rápidamente cada par tomo un espacio del gimnasio y procedió a practicar.

—Bien Midoriya, no te contengas —dijo Jirou mientras calentaba el cuerpo

—Ehh ¿segura? No creo que sea buena idea — respondió

—Ohh vamos ¿no crees que pueda?

—No es eso... Es solo que...

—Entonces hay que empezar —interrumpió

No era que Izuku sea alguien exigente a la hora de entrenar, pero ver como luchaba Jirou era algo... Decepcionante.

Era algo de esperarse puesto que su Quirk es de largo alcance y era una de las mejores en esos términos pero a la hora de un combate a puño limpio...

Golpes innecesarios, postura débil y se notaba que no habia un estilo de combate, solo se dedicaba de esquivar los golpes y dar empujones para guardar distancia, incluso Kota le había dado un poco más de pelea cuando el quiso que lo entrenará.

Agarrando una patada que supuesta mente iba hacia sus costillas, la hizo girar hasta ver su espalda y con su mano le dio un empujón para que se cayera.

—¡Ahh! Lo s-siento creo que me excedí — dijo al ver como cayó.

—(¿es enserió?) — pensó al escucharlo, sabía que su combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era el mejor, pero no imagino que fuera tan malo que hasta incluso Midoriya no lo tome enserió.

No le molestaba que el no diera todo de sí después de todo si alguien la desafiara a un duelo de guitarra y viera que su oponente no sabe ni tocar una nota tampoco iría enserió, pero igual no quita lo irritante y lo patética que se sentía

—Estoy bien... — susurro para luego volver a ponerse de pie, una idea se cruzo por su cabeza, podría usar ese lado nervioso del peliverde a su favor —Muy bien, comencemos otra vez — soltó para volver a una postura de ataque.

Izuku no le quedó otra que hacer lo mismo, su sorpresa fue al ver como Jirou se acercaba a el pero de una manera tranquila y relajada como si no estuvieran combatiendo.

—¿Jirou? —preguntó al ver como ella estaba a centímetros de él, acercándose a su oído derecho.

—Leí tu libreta, gracias por el cumplido —susurro.

Rápidamente Izuku entendió el mensaje — ¡Ehh! — dio un paso hacia atrás por lo avergonzado que estaba, lo cual aprovecho Jirou.

Poniendo uno de sus pies entre los del peliverde y con un golpe en su pecho logró hacerlo caer.

—¿Ah? — fue lo único que dijo al darse cuenta que estaba en el piso y Jirou mostraba una gran sonrisa debido a que su plan había funcionado.

—Pfff... No puedo creer que funcionará — comenzó a reír la pelipúrpura mientras que extendía su mano hacia Izuku

—M-me tomaste por sorpresa — se excuso para después también extender su mano y ponerse de pie.

—Ese era el plan tonto.

—Supongo que debo ir enserió esta vez — dijo, se alejo un poco de ella y comenzó a calentar las piernas.

Tal vez este era un buen momento para poner en práctica lo aprendido mientras que estuvo bajo la tutela de Miruko la número 5 en el Top de los Héroes de Japón.

Jirou al ver como Izuku daba patadas al aire supo que la tendría difícil, pero no iba a ceder, después de todo ya había logrado que por lo menos el peli verde vaya enserió.

—¿Lista?

—Siempre.

A una gran velocidad Izuku corrió hacia ella, en medio camino dio un salto y con el impulso dio una patada, Jirou pudo esquivarlo a duras penas pero si sorpresa fue grande al ver que con un simple giro del peliverde ya tenía otra en camino hacia ella, solo pudo protegerse con sus dos brazos.

—¿Quieres seguir? — pregunto Izuku al ver que como la estaba pasando.

—Se-seguro — respondio algo fastidiada aunque se había protegido ahora su brazos estaban algo adoloridos.

Tendría que esperar el momento adecuado, esas patadas deberían dejarlo vulnerable en algún momento cuando ataca.

Y así fue Izuku al momento de hacer los mismo movimientos, Jirou logró ver como dejaba descubierto la pierna con la que se apoyaba para ser la patada, no la pensó dos veces y esquivo el ataque pero esta vez se agachó para tener mejor posición, luego hizo una barrida hacia la pierna desprotegida.

—¡Ahg! — sintió como perdía el equilibrio y empezaba a caer, pero noto que caería encima de Jirou. Sus nervio le jugaron una mala pasada y de alguna forma...

La pelipúrpura vio como la rodilla de Izuku iba directo a su rostro... aunque eso fue lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento.

Jirou comenzó abrir los ojos y lo primero que observo fue el techo... pero no era el de su habitación, estaba en una de las camas de enfermería, se levantó lo suficiente como para estar sentada.

—¡Ahh ya despertaste!

Busco al responsable de esa voz —¿Midoriya? ¿Que paso? Y... Ay ¿porque me duele tanto la cabeza? — empezó a tocarse la frente, notando que estaba vendada esa parte.

—¡Y-yo l-lo siento! — fue lo primero que dijo — ¡debí estar más preparado, así no hubieras acabado así! —su mirada estaba hacia el piso.

—Oye tranquilo... Dime que paso

Izuku se quedo callado unos segundos — al momento de que hacieras esa barrida accidentalmente te di un rodillazo en la frente —explicó —¡Lo siento!

—Así que por eso tengo esto — se toco las vendas que tenia en la frente.

—Si... En serio... lo siento

—Midoriya se que no fue tu intención, fue un accidente, a cualquier la puede pasar.

—Pero...

—Y deja de disculparte, si lo dices a cada rato pierde lo importante.

—Lo sí... Ahahaa — río nerviosamente al darse cuenta que lo hacía casi inconscientemente.

—Cielos... No tienes remedio— soltó para después reír por el comportamiento de su compañero.

—Por cierto ¿cuanto tiempo estuve dormida? —preguntó

—Creo que cerca de 3 horas

—AHH! Tanto tiempo?

—Bueno el golpe hizo que sangraras un poco — confesó algo apenado.

—Ya veo...

—Lo sien... — antes de terminar observo a Jirou la cual tenia una ceja levantada, era obvio que no quería escuchar esas palabras — hahaha creo que mejor dejo que descanses un poco más — dijo para después retirarse.

—Espera! —exclamó haciendo que el peliverde se detenga — Se que es un poco raro lo que te voy pedir... pero podrías entrenarme?

— ¿¡Ehh!?

Continuará...

**_Hey!! Me presento ante este mundo, soy rackster , hace poco entré en este mundo de los fanfics por mi manía de imaginar historia en mi cabeza las cuales no me dejan de atormentar hasta que las escriba._****_Está historia también la estoy subiendo en wattpad, pero decidí hacerlo aquí tambien por qué he visto que aquí los lectores ayudan de cierta manera con sus reviews._****_Como habrán leído mi vocabulario no es muy extenso que digamos por eso me gustaría que me apoyaran con decir si les está gustando la historia o si tienen algunos consejos para mejorar mi forma de narrar la._****_Ojalá les guste esta historia._****_Nos leemos luego! _**


	4. Capitulo 3

La habitación se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos luego de la petición de la pelipúrpura, la cual observaba a Izuku esperando una respuesta.

-¿E-entrenar? -repitió la pregunta para saber si su cerebro le había jugado alguna broma.

-Ehh si... con lo de hoy me di cuenta que soy una inútil en lo que se refiere a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, habrá veces en las que no pueda usar mi Quirk y me volvería un... - pero se detuvo al observar como su compañero mostraba una gran sonrisa -¿¡por qué sonríes!? - se alteró un poco ya que se estaba sincerando y el solo se están riendo.

-Es que... Me alegra que quieras esforzarte más Jirou, eso demuestra que serán una gran heroína - explicó aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

Definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta que le causó que su corazón latieron un poco más rápido.

Que estúpida sonrisa...

Fue lo que pensó al verlo aunque eso duró poco al notar que tenía un leve sonrojó en la cara, desviando su mirada hacia la cama en la que estaba, aclara su garganta - ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas ayudar?

-¡Por supuesto! - responde casi al instante - Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda - dijo apretando los puños y sonriendo - aunque...

-¿Que ocurre? - preguntó al ver como cambió el rostro de Izuku.

-Es sólo que será la primera vez que entrenó a alguien... -explicó con una risa algo nerviosa.

-Tranquilo, de seguro lo harás bien o bueno más te vale, no pienso perder mi tiempo con un mal entrenador.

Esas palabras pusieron más nervioso al peliverde, no quería que ella tuviera una mala impresión de él, Jirou vio como reacciónaba y no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Era broma, era broma, dios Midoriya deberías aprender a entender el sarcasmo.

-C-claro...

-Estoy segura de que me entrenaras bien - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso...¿lo dijiste con sarcasmo no? - pregunto con algo de temor por la respuesta.

Ella lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos solo para volver a soltar una risa, la cual contagio al peliverde.

El ambiente que se formo en ese momento fue uno bastante agradable y por que no decirlo, divertido también. Jirou no pudo evitar compararlo con los momentos que pasaba con Kaminari, que si bien también se divertía con el, notaba como el rubio forzaba las bromas que hacía, como si esa fuera la única forma de acercarse a ella...

Si bien su conversación era de gran interés para ambos, tuvieron que detenerla al notar que la puerta de la enfermería se abría.

-Veo que ya despertaste - hablo Recovery Girl mientras que caminaba hacia ellos.

-Creo que no fue tan grave - dijo Jirou, se quito la venda que tenía en la cabeza.

-¡Eso dices tu! Un golpe en la cabeza no es para tomarlo a la ligera -reprocho la pequeña heroína - eso me recuerda - dirigió su vista hacia Izuku -ya tengo suficiente con siempre ver tu cara aquí, ahora me vas a traer a los estudiantes que lastimas - empezó golpear las piernas del peliverde con su bastón.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! Y-ya dije que lo lamento - se disculpó.

-Cielos cada día te pareces más a All Might - eso intereso de más a la pelipúrpura, desde hace un tiempo se preguntó como era su relación con el ex símbolo de la paz - no... ¡Eres más imprudente!

Izuku estaba con la mirada hacia el piso por los comentarios que le daban.

-En fin... - dio un gran suspiro - será mejor que vayas a los dormitorios, Jirou se quedará un rato más, necesito hacer unos chequeos -decía mientras empujaba Izuku hacia la salida.

-AHH si ¡nos vem... - trato de despedirse de su compañera, lastimosamente ya se encontraba afuera de la habitacion.

Con la puerta cerrada adelante de el no le quedó otra opción más que ir con los demás, también les contaría de que Jirou se encontraba bien.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios...

Como ya era costumbre después de un agotador día, algunos alumnos se encontraban en la salón común.

-Espero que Jirou se encuentre bien, kero -dijo Tsuyu algo preocupada.

-Ya está en la enfermería y recovery Girl la esta cuidando, no hay por que preocuparnos - hablo Yaoyorozu para tranquilizar.

Si bien por fuera la vicepresidenta aparentaba estar calmada, por dentro era todo lo contrario y ni bien vea al peliverde le daría una seria charla sobre como cuidar a sus compañeros, con eso en mente tomo un sorbe del té que tenía en sus manos.

Kirishima notó como Kaminari estaba más callado de lo usual, aparte también veía como su amigo se agarraba la mano izquierda como si sintiera dolor en esa parte.

-¿Porque estas tan callado bro? -preguntó.

-Ah... No es solo que... - la peculiar forma de hablar ocasionó que los demás le observarán - Me creerían si les dijera que Midoriya me golpeó?

El silencio reinó por unos segundos en el salón.

-¡Pff! Por dios Kaminari, estas hablando de Midoriya - Sero fue el primero de romper el silencio.

-El chico que se rompería todo los huesos de su cuerpo con tal de ayudar a alguien que ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo... - agregó Todoroki.

-El que arriesgó su vida en más de una ocasión para ayudarnos - siguió Iida.

-¡Ya lo se! -exclamó el rubio

-Entonces... ¿Por que piensas eso? -cuestionó Yaoyorozu.

-Verán...

Flashback

-¡HAAA JIROU! -Gritó Izuku al verla noqueada.

El alboroto que se creó atrajo la atención de sus demás compañeros.

-Hey ¿que pa... ¡KYOKA! - se altero Yaoyorozu al ver el estado de su mejor amiga - ¿¡Midoriya que pasó!?

-¡F-fue un accidente!

-¡OH DIOS MIO, ESTA SANGRANDO! -Gritó algo aterrada Tooru.

Y sin que se dieran cuenta todos ya estaban rodeando a Jirou la cual seguía inconsciente.

-¡P-Pueden hacer más espacio! - exclamó la pelinegra mientras empujaba a sus compañeros.

-háganse a un lado - la voz de su sensei se hizo notar, se acercó hacia Jirou y sólo le basto una ojeada para saber su estado, el golpe no fue tan grabe, aunque si no detenían el sangrado podría empeorar - Alguien llevela a la enfermería.

-¡Yo lo haré! - exclamó algo feliz Kaminari, ya que pensó que así ganaría puntos con ella, aunque borro su sonría y trato de poner una más seria.

El rubio se acercó hacia su compañera, comenzó con sujetar su cabeza con una de sus manos y cuando estaba apunto de ir por sus piernas para así cargarla, vio como un destello verde paso al frente de él en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Eh...? -fue lo único que pudo decir al ver que su compañera ya no estaba - ¿Que acaba de pas..? -no terminó al sentir un pequeño dolor en su mano, como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

Aisawa capto fácilmente lo que había pasado, lo dejo pasar ya que asi Jirou llegaría más rápido a la enfermería.

-Muy bien, aquí no pasó nada, todos vuelvan a entrenar -hablo con pesadez.

Fin del flashback

-Hmm creo que exageras, kaminari

-Shoto tiene razón, de seguro solo se sintió culpable por lo ocurrido - hablo Yaoyorozu, la cual buscó una razón lógica.

-No lo se... Tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Lo estas pensando demasiado -Kirishima toco el hombro de su compañero -Se que piensas en estos momentos y déjame decirte que Midoriya seria incapaz de hacer eso.

-Ehh... ¿De que están hablando chicos? - preguntó la castaña que había estado callada todo este tiempo.

-¡Ah d-de nada! cosas de hombres - respondio con lo primero que paso por su mente - O ¿como vas con Midoriya? - pregunto para así cambiar el tema.

-¿¡Ah!? ¿Q-que C-como voy con d-deku? ¿P-por que lo p-preguntas?

-Ohh vamos no es un secreto que sientes algo por Midoriya - soltó el pelirrojo -¡Todos los saben!

-Bueno todos menos Midoriya - agregó Kaminari con tono de burla.

-Ya basta chicos, no molesten a Uraraka -interrumpió Yaoyorozu al ver como su amiga ya estaba tocando el techo -Tsuyu ¿puedes bajar a Uraraka?

-¡Kero!

Ya con la castaña sobre la tierra, decidieron siguieron hablando de distintos temas relacionados con sus clases, hasta la llegada de cierto peliverde.

-¡Deku! - Uraraka fue la primera en acercarse - ¿Como se encuentra Jirou?

-¿¡Está bien!? -preguntaron antes de que Izuku pudiera responder.

-E-está B-bien, ya despertó, pero Recovery Girl quiso hacerle unos chequeos por si acaso - explicó.

-Menos mal... - hablo Yaoyorozu un poco más aliviada -Debes aprender a ser más cuidadoso con tus compañeros, Midoriya.

-Ya lo sé... Todavía me siento culpable por eso - respondió con un tono algo deprimente.

La pelinegra al ver como actuaba no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa, quizás fue algo dura con el - bueno, lo importante es que ya esta mejor.

-Chicos, ya es algo tarde, me voy a mi habitación.

-¡Midoriya tiene razón! Debemos descansar para dar lo mejor mañana -hablo Iida - lo ideal es que todos hagamos lo mismo -comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitación -¡No olviden cepillarse sus dientes!

Y así todos los que estaban ahí procedieron a ir a sus habitaciones para descansar, todos menos Izuku, el se dirigía a su habitación pero no precisamente para descansar.

Ya estando en su habitación, comenzó a buscar su libreta de heroes para luego ir a la sección de Earphone Jack.

-Veamos que podemos sacar de esto.

Con lápiz y papel en mano Izuku comenzó a buscar ideas que puedan ser de utilidad para Jirou y su Quirk, después de todo quería ser de ayuda para ella.

Varios minutos después...

-Algunos chequeos mi trasero, por poco y hasta me hace una cirugía - decía la pelipúrpura con tono amargado.

Con pesadez entró a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama.

-ah... Que suave - sentía como su rostro se fundía con las sábanas y empezaba a cerrar los ojos para entrar al mundo de sueños.

Lastimosamente sintió como su teléfono vibraba interrumpiendo su trance.

\- Uh un mensaje de Midoriya

[Iniciamos mañana]

En ese momento Jirou sintió como toda la pesadez del mundo iban a sus hombros, era cierto que ella fue la que le pidió ayuda, pero como dicen "es más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo"

-Ahh ya no quierooo - Se quejaba mientras se ponía su almohada en la cara.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y Jirou lo sabía.

-Bha, le dejaré el problema a mi yo del futuro.

Otro nuevo día empezaba en la U.A lo que significaba otro día de sufrimiento para los de la clase 2-A de parte de su maestro favorito.

Aunque eso se haría esperar debido a que aún no se dignaba en aparecer, lo bueno para ellos era que esos momentos de espera los aprovechaban para hablar entre ellos, una buena forma para relajarse entre clases.

Ese momento aprovecharía Jirou para hablar con Izuku sobre su entrenamiento.

Levantándose de su asiento y con pSo firme se dirigió hacia donde estaba su compañero.

-Hey Midoriya - hablo para llamar su atención -sobre lo que hablamos ayer...

-¡Oh si! - de inmediato saco su clásica libreta -¡ya lo tengo todo planeado! Pero antes quisiera hacer unas preguntas sobre tu Quirk.

-¿Mi Quirk? -Preguntó -claro... Supongo - decidió sentarse en el asiento de adelante, el cual le pertenecía a Iida, que ahora mismo estaba reprochado a Mineta por sus pensamientos poco... heroicos.

-Si no me equivoco, tu Quirk te permite canalizar los latidos de tu corazón, ¿no es así?

-Ehh básicamente, si.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que si tu corazón comenzará a latir más rápido, las vibraciones que mandarías harían lo mismo, no? -La pelipúrpura asintió - Entonces al momento de tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entrarías en movimiento, ocasiónando que tu corazón...

-Mi corazón... - no tardo mucho hasta que en su mente haga un "click" -¡Es cierto! ¡Ahh como no lo pensé antes! Es tan obvio cuando te lo pones a pensar.

Izuku solo una risa por la reacción de su compañera.

-Ahora tendremos que ir al departamento de soporte.

-¿Hum? ¿Para que?

-Veras...

Y mientras ellos tenían su alegre charla, cierto rubio y castaña los veían desde el otro lado del salón.

-Esos dos... ¿Desde cuando son tan amigos?

-No lo se... Pero no me agrada...

-¿Tu crees que...?

Pero sus preguntas se responderían en otra ocasión ya que Aisawa al fin había aparecido.

-Muy bien clase, pongan atención...

Ya con las clases acabas, Izuku y Jirou se dirigieron al estudio de desarrollo.

-¡Espera! -exclamó Izuku haciendo que se detuvieran.

-¿Que ocurre? Ya llegamos -señaló hacia la puerta.

-Por eso mismo... - se apego a la pared en la que estaba colocado la puerta, dándole un par de golpes.

-¿Que esperamos? - preguntó al ver que no pasaba nada

-Menos mal... - ahora estaba cara a cara con la puerta del estudio - es solo que normalmente hay una exp...

¡BOOM!

Una explosión surgió del otro lado haciendo que Izuku cayera de espaldas.

-¡Midoriya!

Una vez que la explosión seso, solo que una cortina de humo que salía del interior del estudio.

-!Maldición Hatsume¡ ¿podrías dejar de explotar el estudio? - se escucho la voz proviniente del estudio.

-Son sacrificios que debemos hacer por la ciencia, Power loander-sensei - se excuso la pelirosa -!Midoriya! ¿¡cuando llegaste!? - pregunto al darse cuenta que tenía al peliverde abajo de ella.

-Ugh... ¿Que tal hatsume? Podrías pararte por favor?

Unos minutos después.

-Siento que viví un deja vu -hablo Hatsume con bastante energía - O vienes con alguien más.

-(recién se da cuenta que estoy aquí) -pensó Jirou

-Y bien Midoriya, ¿para que viniste ahora? ¿Quieres unos nuevos guantes? ¿Accesorios? ¿Una capa tan resistente como la que usaba All Might?

-Eh no... No es nada de... espera... ¿¡Puedes hacerme esa capa!?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡AHH NO! ¡No estoy aquí para esto! - hablo Izuku al recordar para que vinieron - estamos aquí para saber si puedes crear una cosa para el traje de Jirou, las bases están en mi libre...

-¡Déjame ver! - interrumpió arrebatando le la libreta - ya veo, ya veo, ¡por supuesto que puedo! - decía mientras leía la libreta de apuntes.

-¿!Enserió!?

-Solo déjame medir sus manos - hablo para luego tocar las manos de Jirou.

-¿Y en cuanto tiempo estarían? -pregunto la pelipúrpura mientras era tocada.

-Humm supongo que en un día estaría listo.

-¡Perfecto! Lo dejamos en tus manos Hatsume! - dijo Izuku bastante alegre.

Luego de su encuentro con Hatsume, ambos se dirigió al gimnasio para entrenar.

-Entonces ¿que es lo primero que haré? -pregunto mientras se estiraba.

-Antes de eso te contere el plan, lo primero que haremos es aumentar tu rendimiento físico, así será más fácil buscar un estilo de combate para ti y cuando Hatsume haya terminado lo que pedimos, juntaremos todo.

-¿Todo?

-El entrenamiento y tu quirk.

Luego de la explicación comenzaron con los ejercicios físicos, desde correr ciertas distancias hasta sentadillas.

También trabajaron en sus reflejos haciendo que tratara de esquivar los golpes que Izuku le daría los cuales para alegría de los dos logró esquivarlos por completo.

No quería pensar en que le haría su vicepresidenta si volviera a lastimar a su mejor amiga.

También para sorpresa de Jirou pudo notar el gran físico de su compañero, pudo ver cada musculo de su cuerpo, algo que normalmente no dejaba ver debido a que siempre llevaba ropa holgada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo desarrollado que estaba.

Luego de una hora Izuku había decidió que ya había sido suficiente por hoy, bueno eso y al notar como Jirou luchaba para lograr pararse tuvieron algo que ver.

Agradecida por que el día había acabado, la pelipúrpura regreso a los dormitorios junto con su compañero, aunque al llegar generaron preguntas del porqué entraron juntos, Jirou decido pasar de ellos y dirigirse a su habitación, dejando al peli verde con todas las preguntas.

Ya le pediría perdón luego, ahora mismo lo que quería era tomar una ducha y dormir, algo raro debido a que no eran ni las ocho de la noche.

Al día siguiente...

Por alguna extraña y asombrosa razón Jirou se había levantado de buen humor, algo sumamente raro.

Agarro su celular y procedió a encenderlo -no son ni las seis de la mañana - susurro al ver la hora.

Volvió a echarse para intentar dormir otra vez...

Lastimosamente su cuerpo ya había descansado lo suficiente, decidió alistarse para ir al comedor y prepararse el desayuno.

Al llegar al comedor se sorprendió al peliverde usando la cocína.

-¿Midoriya? Wow tu si madrugas -hablo mientras se acercaba.

-Jirou ¡Bueno días! Estoy preparando el desayuno, quieres que te sirva?

-¿Eh? No, no, no te molestes, yo puedo hacerlo después - negó, era suficiente con que la ayudara entrando la no quería abusar de su amabilidad.

-Tranquila, después de todo debes comer mejor ya que comenzaste a entrenar, siéntate ya casi está listo.

Estaba apunto de negar nuevamente pero el rugir de su estómago hizo que cediera.

A los pocos minutos llegó Izuku con una bandeja la cual tenía un gran desayuno, panqueques de avena con miel, una ensalada de frutas y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-¡Increíble Midoriya! - dio un bocado a los panqueques - y sabe delicioso, no sabía que fueras bueno cocinando - halago a su compañero.

-Hahaha bueno tuve que aprender ya que entreno a diario - dijo algo avergonzado.

Luego de unos momentos Izuku se sentó junto a Jirou con una bandeja que tenia las mismas cosas.

El resto del desayuno se la pasaron conversando y conociéndose un poco más.

Jirou por primera vez entendió la frase que siempre le había dicho su madre cuando era pequeña, aunque decido cambiarla un poco.

"Al que madruga, Midoriya lo ayuda."

Solto una gran risa que casi se atraganta con el jugo de naranja, tal vez Kaminari le estaba pegando lo estúpido.

Desde ese día Izuku y Jirou se hicieron más cercanos, especialmente por los entrenamientos que recibía, el peliverde se sorprendió por el gran avance que estaba teniendo su compañera. Superando sus expectativas al dominar el nuevo estilo de combate había creado para ella.

Aunque no todo fue algo bueno, ya que el reciente florecimiento de su nueva amistad con Izuku llamó la atención de sus demás compañeros, algunos lo tomaron como algo normal pero otros comenzaron a creer que algo podria surgir entre esos dos...

-Muy bien, hoy día tendremos combates 1 vs 1, pónganse sus trajes de héroes y vayan al gimnasio gamma. -Ordenó Aisawa.

La clase salió bastante emocionad hacia los vestidores, en especial Bakugo el cual rogaba a los dioses para que le tocara enfrentar a Izuku o con Todoroki.

Otros estaban emocionados porque podrían mostrar lo que habían aprendido y entre ellos estaba Jirou.

En el gimnasio gamma...

Todos se encontraban listos para los combates, lo único que faltaba... Su sensei, aún no entendía porque era siempre el último en llegar si era el primero en salir, aunque eso poco les importo al verlo entrar al gimnasio.

-Les explicaré como haremos esto, yo eligire quienes pelearan, para ganar tendrás que inmovilizar a tu oponente o hacer que se rinda -explicó Aisawa -Bien ahora los primero serán Jirou contra Uraraka, ambas vayan al campo y esperen mi indicación.

Las dos obedecieron y fueron hacia donde les indicaron, empezaron a calentar mientras esperaban el inicio.

-¿Quien creen que ganen? - pregunto Mina

-Humm... Kyoka tiene ventaja al tener un quirk de medio/largo alcance -analizo Yaoyorozu.

-Aunque si Uraraka logra tocarla, cambiarían las cosas - hablo Iida

-¿Quien crees que gane? Midoriya

-Me gustaría ver el inicio antes de sacar una conclusión...

Mientras tanto Uraraka tenía un debate del porqué quería acabar con su compañera, no le caía mál ni nada por el estilo, pero si reciente amistad con Deku la hacia poner celosa.

¿Era tan raro sentir que esta era un oportunidad para vengarse?

-¡Muy bien empiecen!

Ambas tomaron distancia.

-(Debo atacar lo más rápido posible) -se dispuso a ir directo hacia ella.

Pero se detuvo al ver como Jirou se ponía unos guantes raros, luego sus auriculares se conectaron a ellos a través unas entradas que tenían.

\- Vamos Uraraka, no muerdo - incentivo a su oponente mientras que tomaba una pose de combate.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Jirou, se enfrentaría a ella en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo debido a que ella siempre preferia ser de las que atacan a larga distancia.

-Eso es nuevo... - dijo Yaoyorozu al ver a su mejor amiga - nunca la había visto usar esos guantes.

-Y se ven bastante raros, ¿de que material serán? - se preguntó Kirishima.

Izuku decidío no decir nada por el momento.

-(si luchará cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces yo tengo la ventaja) - pensó Uraraka.

Comenzó a correr hacia Jirou la cual se mantenía en el mismo lugar, en un rápido movimiento la castaña lanzó un puñetazo que iba en dirección al hombro de su compañera.

Jirou decido esquivar el golpe en el último segundo para después darle un golpe en su antebrazo.

Uraraka retrocedió por el golpe.

-(uh... No dolió como pensaba...es más no dolió nada) - penso, se dispuso a volver intentar el mismo ataque - ¿¡p-pero q-que rayos!? - exclamó Uraraka al no sentir el brazo golpeado y verlo vibrar.

Nuevamente los demás se sorprendieron por lo visto, acaso Uraraka la que es considerada la mejor de la chias en lo que se refiere a combate cuerpo a cuerpo ¿estaba perdiendo?

-¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Porque el brazo de Uraraka reacciona así? - preguntó Kirishima.

-Ya veo... Deben ser esos guantes - hablo Yaoyorozu.

-Así es - dijo Izuku generando la atención de todos.

-¿Acaso tu sabes que hizo Jirou? -interrogó Iida

-Esos guantes, están hechos del mismo material de las fibras de los parlantes de Jirou, al momento de golpear a alguien Jirou activa su Quirk, mandando las vibraciones que generan su corazón hacia el cuerpo del oponente atreves de los guantes - explicó Izuku.

-¿Pero porque entonces su brazo comenzó a vibrar?

-Las vibraciones que chocaron con su piel traspasaron todo hasta llegar al musculo y lo absorvieron , se podría decir que vibran para liberar lo absorbido y no sufrir daños graves.

-Increíble... Pero ¡No te rindas Uraraka! ¡Aun puede ganar! - Kirishima alentó a su compañera.

-No, Uraraka perdió el combate cuando Jirou conecto ese golpe -no quería ser duro con su mejor amiga pero el sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer Jirou ahora, después de había entrenado con ella.

—(maldición... No puedo usar mi brazo derecho, solo me queda usar el izquierdo).

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Jirou ya se encontraba al frente de ella y con gran rapidez dio dos golpes en su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha.

A los pocos segundos Uraraka cayó desplomada al no poder sentir tres de sus extremidades.

—Uraraka ya no puede continuar, por lo tanto Jirou ganó el combate — anunció Aisawa.

Izuku al ver como ganó Jirou no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, no pudo hacer más que levantar el pulgar y sonreír por el triunfo de ella.

La pelipúrpura vio como Izuku la felicitaba, pudo demostrarle que el tiempo que pasaron entrenando valió la pena.

Continúara...


	5. Capitulo 4

Sin duda el nuevo estilo de combate de Jirou había impresionado a más de uno, incluso Aizawa lo estaba, ver como su alumnas había resuelto una de sus principales debilidades le alegraba bastante... claro que eso jamás se los diría.

-Bien hecho, Jirou - comenzó a caminar hacia el campo de combate -lograste sorprender a tu oponente con ese nuevo estilo de combate -halago Aisawa aunque lo decía con su típico tono de desinteresado.

-Gracias.

Lastimosamente cuando el ganador es felicitado, se tiene que criticar al perdedor...

-¡Uraraka! -ahora su vista estaba en la castaña la cual aun no lograba ponerse de pie debido a que sus piernas aún temblaban -supongo que no tengo que decirte en que es lo que fallaste ¿no? -

-Lo se... -susurró, tenía la vista hacia el piso.

-Uraraka déjame ayudarte - Se acerco Jirou mientras que tenía la mando extendida.

-G-gracias, oye ¿cuando tiempo va a durar esto? -pregunto refiriéndose la sus piernas.

-Oh pues... ¡Midoriya! - alzó un poco la voz para que su compañero la escuchara -¿Cuánto tiempo dura el efecto de los golpes?

-Uhh lo máximo que llegaron a durar fueron cinco minutos -explicó el peliverde generando curiosidad en sus demás compañeros del porqué sabía de eso -no debe de tardar en acabar el efecto.

Y casi al instante en el que Izuku terminó de hablar, las piernas de Uraraka dejaron de vibrar.

Ya estando mejor las dos chicas dejaron la losa de combate.

-¡Eso fue increíble Kyoka! -exclamó Tooru con su típica actitud -¡No sabía que podías hacer eso!

-De verdad sorprendiste a todos, Jirou -habló Yaoyorozu -¿como se te ocurrió?

-¡Si! ¡Cuéntanos! -siguió Mina

-Ehh pues... -no estaba segura si era buena idea contarles que comenzó a entrenar con el interés amoroso de una de sus amigas.

-Es obvio quien fue.

Las chicas observaron con sorpresa al que había dicho eso.

-¿A que te refieres? Kero -pregunto Tsuyu.

-Tsk... - soltó un gruñido, una de las cosas que odiaba el rubio era que no se dieran cuenta de lo obvio, decidió ignorarlas y dirigirse hacia Izuku.

-¿Kachan? -vio como se acercaba a él.

-¿Desde cuando juegas a ser maestro Nerd? -pregunto ya estando cara a cara.

-¿M-maestro? ¿d-de qué e-estás hablando?

-¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo! -gritó con enojó, señaló a Jirou -¿crees que no me di cuenta? sus movimientos son parecidos a los tuyos.

-E-espera K-kachan no lo digas tan alto -trato de apaciguar al rubio ya que empezaban a ganar la atención de todos.

-¡No me digas que hacer bastardo!-exclamó -¿¡Debes estar muy confiado de tus habilidades si pierdes el tiempo jugando al maestro no es así!? -su enojó aumentaba.

Izuku no sabía que responder, no entendía ni el porqué el rubio actuaba así, según el su relación ya había mejorado desde el año pasado.

Bakugo sintió como alguien le tocó el hombro para después ser volteado hacia atrás, encontrándose cara a cara con Jirou.

-Ya basta, ¡el no tiene porque darte explicaciones! -plantandole cara al explosivo.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Este no es asunto tuyo, así que piérdete! -dijo con tono autoritario.

Los demás estaban con la boca abierta, al ver como su compañera encaraba al que posiblemente sea la persona más problemática que conocían.

-Comenzó a serlo cuando dijiste que era una pérdida de tiempo -hablo sin titubear.

Bakugo comenzó a acercarse con intensiones hostiles, pero cierto chico eléctrico se puso entre ellos.

-Vamos chicos,¿no creen que se están dejando llevar? -intervino Kaminari para tratar de calmar las cosas.

Izuku por su parte no solo se dedicaba a observar, no quería intervenir ya que entendía la razón del enojo de la pelipúrpura, haber entrenado tan duro solo para que después venga alguien y diga que perdía el tiempo, eso enojaria a cualquiera

-No te metas en esto Kaminari -hablo Jirou quien aparto al rubio con su brazo.

Kaminari al ver que no sirvió de mucho, busco con la mirada a su delegado el cual no tardo en reaccionar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de intervenir sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro, al voltear noto que era su sensei el cual estaba bastante atento con lo que pasaba.

-Huh, ¿veo que quieres pelear no es así? -pequeñas explosiones comenzaban a salir de las palmas de Bakugo.

-Esa estúpida idea tuya de que todo se soluciona con tu Quirk nunca me agrado de ti -comenzó a ponerse sus guantes -¿Sabes? ¿que pasara si te golpeó con mis guantes en la cabeza? Tal vez las vibraciones arreglen esa horrible personalidad que tienes.

Okey... Izuku comenzaba a creer que debía intervenir en esto, era consciente que Jirou había mejorado pero no estaba al nivel del rubio.

Con ya sus venas marcadas por el anterior comentario, las explosiónes en sus palmas era más grandes -¡Entonces veamos que tanto te enseñó el nerd de mierda! - se disponía a atacar.

Rápidamente varias vendas cubrieron al rubio impidiendo de que movieran sin si quiera un dedo.

-Realmente creí que tu temperamento había cambiado... -hablo Aisawa mientras que jalaba a Bakugo hacia el - Estoy seguro que ya te hable sobre controlar tu temperamento, si sigues así el único perjudicado serás tu.

Por su parte Bakugo estaba maldiciendo a todos, aunque no se le lograba escuchar bien debido a que también estaba amordazado.

-Te quedaras así hasta que sea tu turno -explicó Aisawa - Ahora los siguientes son...

Los combates siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, cada uno demostrando como mejoraban con el pasar del tiempo. Se dieron varios combates interesantes como Kirishima contra Ashido.

Cuyo combate se centro en la resistencia de cada uno, Kirishima aguantando el ácido lanzado por mina, gracias a su quirk de endurecimiento.

Tambien otro combate agradable a la vista fue el de Izuku contra Ojiro, la gran agilidad que le daba su cola logró dificultar al peliverde en más de una ocasión, aunque sólo le basto con aumentar el porcentaje del One for All para lograr la victoria.

Los días pasaron y algunas cosas habían cambiado dentro de la clase

2-A, muchos comenzaron a notar con más notoriedad la gran amistad que se había formado entre Izuku y Jirou, generando un par de rumores(esparcidos por Tooru).

También la relación entre Jirou y Bakugo se volvió peor desde su pequeña confrontación, llegando al punto de que era necesario la intervención de todos para que no destruyeran los dormitorios con sus peleas.

Un día de clase y tormento terminaba en la U.A, la mayoría descansaba en sus habitaciones, otros entrenaba para volverse más fuertes, si bien Jirou podría estar hace esas cosas, no era el caso esta vez.

Sentada en su cama con su laptop sobre sus piernas, la pelipúrpura se encontraba completamente concentrada en la pantalla y el reloj de la misma.

Hoy era un día muy importante para ella, lo había estado esperando desde que anunciaron su gira y ella se había prometido que iría aunque tenga que enfrentarse a todo el mundo si es necesario.

Solo había algo que podría llegar a impedirlo...

Solo un minuto más...

Su concentración aumento al ver que solo faltaba un minuto para que sea las ocho de la noche. Calculando que ya habían pasado 50 segundos, Jirou comenzó a cliquear uno de los botones de la laptop, que hacía la función de mouse, a una velocidad increíble.

Se detuvo al ver como la página en la que estaba se actualizo mostrando un mensaje.

-L-lo logré...

Luego de eso, un estrepitoso grito se escucho por toda la Academia.

Inquieta, esa era la palabra describía a Jirou en estos momentos, saltando sobre su cama para poder liberar toda la emoción y alegría que sentía.

-Tengo que contarle a Yao-momo -dijo para luego saltar afuera de su cama y salir de su habitación con dirección a la de su mejor amiga.

Como si fuera su propia habitación Jirou entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-¡Adivina que Yao-mo... -el gran entusiasmo con el que ingreso desapareció al ver la escena que tenía enfrente -...mo -sus ojos se fijaron en el par que estaban sobre la cama.

La pelinegra solo pudo ocultar su mirada en el pecho de su novio, el cual por cierto no daba señales de vida, había quedado congelado.

-¡HAAAA! -gritó mientras escondía su rostro con sus manos, aunque dejaba una pequeña apertura entre sus dedos-¡L-lo siento!

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que estaban haciendo y más cuando los encontrabas con las manos en la masa... literalmente.

Manos en el muslo, cabello sumamente desordenado, camisa semi abotonada y podía jurar que logró ver el brasier de su amiga algo suelto.

-¡C-CIERRA LA PUERTA! -junto el valor para hablar, al notar que la puerta de su habitación seguía abierta.

-¡HAA! ¡S-Si! -Jirou siguió la orden y cerró la puerta de un porrazo.

-¡P-Pero contigo afuera!

-¡L-LO S-SIENTO! - volvió a gritar para después salir de ahí.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora, jamás de los jamases pensó en que vería a Yaoyorozu de esa forma...

Apoyándose en la puerta de la habitación, trato de calmarse mientras que buscaba una razón lógica para explicar lo que vio, la sangre subió a su rostro al no encontrar otra razón que no sea... esa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como alguien abría la puerta, moviéndose hacia un costado vio como el que salía era Todoroki, el cual cerró la puerta y miró de reojo a Jirou.

-Deberías conseguirte un novio -soltó si más y con un tono bastante frío, después de todo ella había interrumpido un momento especial para todo hombre.

Jirou sólo tenía una expresión de vacío por lo que su compañero había dicho.

-Puedes pasar - Se escucho adentro de la habitación.

Sintió como si fuera una niña que estaba siendo llamada por su madre para ser regañada por algo que había hecho.

Al entrar nuevamente vio como su mejor amiga se estaba peinando el cabello.

-En mi defensa... debiste asegurar la puerta -se excusó

La pelinegra dio un gran suspiro, puso el cepillo en su cama -Ya lo se... - había sido descuidada -solo no se lo cuentas a nadie ¿si?

-Tranquila tu morboso secreto esta seguro conmigo - se sentó al costado de ella.

-¡Hey! ¡No lo digas así! -exclamó -¿y? ¿Para que viniste?

Jirou al escuchar la pregunta recordó el motivo de su visita, dio un pequeño salta de la cama -¿Te acuerdas que te conté que una de mis bandas favoritas tendrá un concierto aquí? -preguntó.

-Claro que me acuerdo, estabas bastante emocionado ese día.

-¡Pues conseguí entradas! -soltó la noticia - y como eres mi mejor amiga decidí que iras conmigo al concierto -sonaba bastante orgullosa.

-Ohh... -no le llamaba la atención la idea, la verdad que en lo que se refiere a música ella y Jirou eran bastante distintas, una disfrutaba más lo clásico y la otra prefería el rock y punk pero si es por su mejor amiga podría hacerlo -suena interesante - ademas cambiar la rutina no suena del todo mal.

Al escuchar la respuesta Jirou no pudo evitar en volver a saltar de alegría, Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar compararla con una niña.

-¿Y Cuando es?

-¡Este sábado! -dejo de saltar.

-Este... ¿sabado?

-Si, este sábado. -volvió a repetir pero esta vez con un tono serio -¿Por qué?

-Tengo algo importante que hacer con... Shoto -evito hacer contacto visual

Comenzaba a odiar a ese chico...

-Okey... -dijo sin más y dando media vuelta se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! Tengo una buena razón -hablo al ver como Jirou se iba.

La pelipúrpura se detuvo -Te escucho.

-Veras... este sábado va a organizar una cena con toda su familia en la cual... -se preparo para lo que iba a decir -me presentará como su novia.

Maldición... no puedo enojarme por eso

Se tuvo que resignar y volver a su costado, soltó un pequeño suspiro -Supongo que es una buena razón.

-Gracias por comprender, podrías preguntarle a las demás chicas -sugirió.

-Eso haré -se tiro sobre la cama - Wow no puedo creer que vayan a conocer a su familia.

-Ni yo... Es un gran paso - una sonrisa se formó en su rostro -Oye Jirou, ¿porque no sales con Kaminari?

-¿Eh?

-Seria divertido tener una cita doble nosotros cuatro.

-No lo se... -comenzó a observar el techo - No es como si nunca lo hubiese pensado pero... -un destello verde paso por su mente.

-¿Perooo?

-Olvídalo -se levantó de la cama -Hasta mañana Yao-momo.

Al siguiente día Jirou le pregunto a Tsuyu y Uraraka las cuales negaron ya que tenían una misión con sus pasantias las cuales les tomaría todo el fin de semana.

Mina y Tooru no eran una opción ya que no les gustaba el estilo tan fuerte de esos conciertos.

Si su mejor amiga no podía y las otras chicas no podían solo le quedaba el plan C.

Llegó a la sala común en busca de cierto rubio, se encontraba jugando video juegos.

-Hey kaminari, alégrate, iras a un concierto con una chica linda.

-Uhh ¡Genial! ¿Con quien? - preguntó sin quitar su vista de la televisión.

Una cita con una chica linda siempre era bien recibido por Kaminari Denki.

-Tsk... ¡Conmigo Idiota! - se contuvo para no usar su Quirk sobre el rubio.

-Oh... ¡OHHH! -dio un salto con el cual logró ponerse de pie -¡Eso suena genial! ¿Cuando iremos?

-Este sábado.

-Ah... Ya quede con Sero en salir ese día -volvió a sentarse y seguir con el videojuego.

Jirou dio un gran suspiro, otra persona la había rechazado... ¿Acaso nadie quiere ir a un buen concierto?

Resignada se dirigió a su habitación, pensando a quien más podría invitar al concierto, una idea surgió, podría invitar a Midoriya...

-Técnicamente estoy preguntando a todo el mundo, eventualmente tendría que preguntarle a él -Se justificaba.

Con esa idea en mente no tendría ese sentimiento de culpa al invitar al chico que le gusta tu amiga a un concierto.

Para su buena suerte no tuvo que buscarlo mucho, ambos se encontraron en los pasillos, Izuku se dirigía a la sala común y Jirou salía de ella.

-Midoriya -llamo al peliverde.

-¡Oh Jirou! -mostró una gran sonrisa al verla - ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Tienes planes el sábado? -fue sin rodeos.

-¿El sábado? Hum... -hizo algo de memoria -Ninguno.

-¡Genial! ¿Quieres ir a un concierto de rock? -le entrego uno de los boletos.

-¿Flow? -estaba seguro de que había escuchado sobre ellos en la tv -¡Claro!

-¡Genial! -al fin consiguió a alguien con quien ir -tienes que estar listo a las 5 de la tarde -comenzo a alegrarse.

Izuku por su parte siguió su camino, pero al dar unos pasos.

-Espera... -se detuvo al percatarse de algo -¡v-voy a s-salir con J-jirou! -su mente entró en pánico al pensar si era una cita... ella no uso esa palabra -D-debe ser solo una salida de amigos, ¡si, debe ser solo eso! -se dijo así mismo para tratar de calmarse.

Aveces Izuku podría llegar a se bastante paranoico...

¿Que significaba un sábado en la tarde en la clase 2-A? Pues solo habían dos respuesta.

La primera es que la pasaban en sus pasantías y la otra era que aprovechaban ese tiempo para salir y divertirse.

En el caso de Jirou aprovecharía este día como ningún otro, después de todo iría al concierto de una de sus bandas favoritas.

Jeans apretados los cuales hacían resaltar las perfectas piernas que la pelipúrpura modelaba, junto a un pequeño polo negro sin mangas y para finalizar una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Me veo mejor de lo que pensé... - dio una vuela en el espejo que tenía, agarro su celular -ya casi es hora.

Saliendo de su habitación en busca del peliverde para ir al concierto, agradeció de que solo este el peliverde en la sala común, así se evitaba una explicación de más.

-Midoriya ¿estas listo? -se acercó a el

Izuku volteo al escuchar su voz -Si, ya estoy lis... -su cabeza hizo boom.

-¿hum? ¿Que pasa? ¿Me veo mal? -pregunto mientras que también se fijaba en su vestimenta.

-¡N-no es t-todo l-lo c-contrario! -se apresuró en decir -T-te ves... bien -sensual era la palabra que tenía en mente, pero su vergüenza no le permitió decir eso.

-Ah gracias, tu también te ves... -observo su ropa -Bien... demasiado diría yo.

La vestimenta de Izuku consistía en unos jeans negros, un polo verde oscuro y sus ya clásicos tenis rojos.

-Tenemos que salir ya para llegar a tiempo - hablo Jirou al notar al mirar la hora en su celular.

Ya con todo listo, ambos se dirigieron al concierto.

Muchas horas después

Era las tres de la mañana y se podía ver como Izuku y Jirou caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, el concierto había acabado más tarde de lo planeado, pero había valido la pena, Jirou vivió uno de los mejores días de su vida, cantar a todo pulmón las letras de sus canciones favoritas junto a su banda favorita no tenían precio.

Por su parte Izuku si bien disfruto el concierto, lo mejor para el fue conocer una faceta de Jirou que no conocía, verla cantar sin importar quien la escuchara fue nuevo para el, ya que normalmente ella era bastante reservada con eso...

-No puedo creer que atraparás su chaqueta -Dijo Jirou señalandola.

-No lo llamaría "atrapar" hahaha -Izuku no se espero que cuando el cantante lanzará su chaqueta fuera a caer en su cara, ventajas de las entradas Vip tal vez...

-Y en tu primer concierto, si que tienes suerte.

-Creo que deberías tenerla tu -se la entrego -después de todo es tu banda favorita.

-¿Que? ¡No!, tu la atrapas te -Se la devolvió

-Pero de seguro significa más para ti -volvió a dársela

-¡Te dije que es tuya! -se la restrego en el pecho -¡además de seguro tendré más oportunidades cuando vayamos a otros conciertos!

-¿Eh?

El silencio reinó entre ellos por unos segundos.

-N-no m-me refería a-a que... -entro en pánico al notar lo que había dicho y el rostro completamente rojo del peliverde no ayudaba -q-quiero decir que me divertí contigo... y que podríamos ir a otros... si tu quieres... -comenzó a mirar hacia un lado para evitar ver su cara

Izuku hizo lo mismo por lo avergonzado que estaba -M-me encantaría -susurro.

La caminata se hizo algo incómoda por el silencio que se formó después de lo anterior.

-Y... ¿Que te pareció el concierto? -pregunto para así romper el hielo

-Me sorprendió, no espere que me gustará tanto -respondió -la verdad el rock no era uno de mis géneros favoritos hasta ese día... - comenzó a recordar como empezó ese sentimiento.

-¿A que día te refieres? -pregunto con bastante curiosidad.

-El día del festival cultural, nunca había visto tocar a alguien como tú... -le dijo viéndole a los ojos.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Jirou, nuevamente le generaba esa extraña sensación y le causaba felicidad.

-Gracias -desvío la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Después de eso decidieron hablo sobre el concierto, específicamente del como lo vivió Izuku.

-Ehh Jirou, he querido preguntarte algo desde que salimos del concierto -hablo al notar que ya estaban cerca de la U.A

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Como entraremos?

La pelipúrpura se dio una palmada en la frente, al ver la entrada de la academia cerrada por una grandes puertas de acero, se había olvidado por completo eso.

-Lo siento... -dijo bastante apenada.

-Tengo una idea - hablo Izuku -sujetate

-A que te re... ¡Uhaa! -exclamo al sentir como sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

Jirou solo cerro sus ojos y se agarro de lo que parecía ser el cuello de Izuku, volvió abrirlos al dejar de sentir el aire en su cara.

-Listo -Comenzó a bajarla con cuidado.

Al ya estar en sus cinco sentidos, Jirou noto que ya estaba en la entrada de los dormitorios.

-¿Como lo hiciste?

-Es un secreto - en realidad solo dio un gran salto.

-Te seguiré el juego solo porque ya es muy tarde... -dio un pequeño bostezo

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron al ascensor que los llevaría al piso donde estaban sus habitaciones, pero antes de presionar el botón, el ascensor mostraba que alguien estaba bajando, alterados decidieron usar las escaleras las cuales los llevaron al piso de la habitación de Midoriya.

-¿Crees que puedas llegar hasta tu habitación? -pregunto Izuku evitando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Tranquilo, estate bien - susurro.

Al ver como el peliverde se dirigía hacia su habitación Jirou se disponía hacer lo mismo cuando escucho como alguien caminaba hacia donde estaba.

Con mucho pánico comenzó a correr sigilosamente hacia donde estaba Izuku, empujándolo y haciendo que los dos entraran en su habitación.

-J-Jirou ¿q-que estas haciendo? -pregunto alterado al ver a su compañera en su cuarto.

-Shhh... -conecto sus amplificadores en la pared -Hay alguien afuera -susurro

Efectivamente alguien caminaba en el pasillo, aunque no estaba técnicamente consciente, al parecer Mineta era sonámbulo - pero ninguno de los dos sabía eso.

El pequeño pervertidos caminaba de un extremo del pasillo hacia el otro, ¿el porqué? La magia del guión.

-¿¡Que heremos!?

-Sólos nos queda esperar a que el que sea que este ahí se vaya - Explicó Jirou.

A la mañana siguiente...

Como ya era costumbre algunos chicos se encontraban en la sala común pasando el rato.

Mina y Tooru conversando sobre una revista que tenian, Yaoyorozu conversaba con Todoroki ha cerca de lo nerviosa que se sentía en la cena con su familia.

Y así todos algo con el fin de distraerse.

-¿¡Quien demonios no comió su desayuno!? -un grito se escucho proviniente de la cocina.

-Oh creo que es de Midoriya -respondio Kirishima.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Yo no pierdo mi tiempo haciéndoles el desayuno para que nerd los menosprecie!

-Tranquilo viejo -Kirishima llegaba a la cocina -de seguro solo se quedó dormido -busco la explicación más lógica -¿Hum? También hay otro plato sin comer.

-¡Joder! ¡ni más les preparo el desayuno! -El rubio salió de la cocina.

-Que raro que Midoriya se quede dormido, normalmente el tiene un horario que sigue estrictamente -hablo Iida

-Ahora que lo pienso, no e visto a Kyoka hoy -dijo Ashido.

-Tal vez se quedó dormida -Yaoyorozu se levanto del sofá -iré a despertarla.

Todoroki al ver como su novia iba a ir donde su mejor amiga, el decidió hacer lo mismo e ir a despertar al peliverde.

La pelinegra al estar frente a la habitación, comenzó con tocar la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta decidio entrar.

Se sorprendió al no encontrarla, ella sabía que había ido al concierto, la idea de que a su mejor amiga le había pasado algo en el camino de regreso cruzo por su mente, comenzando a angustiarse.

-Momo.

La pelinegra dio un pequeño salto por lo repentino del llamado -¡Shoto! Me asustaste.

-Eh... Lo siento

-Descuida, cambiando de tema Kyoka no esta en su habitación -sino bastante preocupada

-Sobre eso... -No sabia si decirle en donde y como estaba su mejor amiga.

-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto al ver como su novio no hablaba claro.

-Sígueme -le tomó de la mano y se fueron a la habitación de Midoriya.

Yaoyorozu estaba bastante confundía y su novio no le daba ninguna respuesta.

-Que hacemos al frente de la habitación de Mido... -Shoto abrió la puerta -riya...

Quedando con la boca abierta al ver como Jirou y Midoriya estaban dormidos en la misma cama.

-¿Q-que significa e-esto? -se pregunto

-No lo se, pero... -saco su celular y tomo una foto a la escena que tenia enfrente.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo!?

-Ella nos interrumpió la anterior vez... Tendré esta foto por si acaso -guardo el teléfono -¿Y ahora? ¿Los dejamos así?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó -tu ve con los demás y evita de que vengan para acá.

-Esta bien.

Al ver como Todoroki se iba, Yaoyorozu volvió a ver a los otros dos que aún seguían dormidos, si bien cada uno estaba en un extremo de la cama, aunque cualquiera podría pensar un mal entendido.

-¡YAO-MOMO! -Se escucho atras de ella.

Por simple reflejo cerró la puerta de un porrazo, esperaba que esos dos se despertarán por el golpe -T-tooru... -dijo al voltearse y ver a su amiga invisible o más bien la ropa que llevaba -C-creí que estabas con los demás haha -los nervios aumentaban.

-Quería recoger algo en mi habitación -enseño una revista que tenía en la mano -Y cuando regresaba los vi a Todoroki y a ti -explicó -¿Por cierto esta no es la habitación de Midoriya? ¿Que hacian los dos aquí? -si seguían haciendo preguntas no podría ocultarlos.

-T-tooru, ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor?

-¡Claro Yao-momo! -respondió con un tono bastante alegre.

-Podrías decirle a Shoto que venga aquí, es muy importante -fingio seriedad.

-Uhh ¿problemas de pareja? -su lado chismoso salía a la luz -No te preocupes, le diré enseguida.

Ya con la invisible fuera lejos de ahí, ahora solo tenía que despertar a su Jirou y evitar un desastre.

-¡Momo! -escucho la voz de su novio.

Eso fue rápido...

-Si estas así por lo que te dijo Tooru, no era nada en realidad -hablo al ver como iba hacia ella.

-Tenemos problemas... Ellos vienen hacia acá -revelo

Oh no...

-P-pero Shoto, no te dije que evitarás eso? -ahora si estaban en problemas.

-Eso hice, les dije que por nada del mundo fueran a la habitación de Midoriya -la pelinegra comenzo a tener un tic en el ojo - y después de eso todos quisieron ir - lo decía como si no comprendiera el porqué sus amigos no le hicieron caso -Oh y creo que sospechan sobre Jirou y Midoriya.

Y así era, el que los dos hayan sido los únicos que no aparecían y de que no los habían visto desde ayer en la tarde... Daba a entender muchas cosas.

Yaoyorozu solo daba las gracias de que Uraraka aún estuviera en su misión junto a Tsuyu.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que casi todo los chicos estuvieran enfrente a la puerta del peliverde.

Mientras tanto adentro de la habitación, Jirou y Midoriya al fin de despertaban por el ruido que se generaba de a fuera.

La pelipúrpura fue la primera en abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un póster de All Might pegado en la pared -Que demoni... ¡esta no es mi habitación! -exclamo

-¡HAA! -Izuku se levantó de golpe -¿J-Jirou? ¿¡Q-que estan hacien...

-¡Nos quedamos dormidos! -salió de la cama -Tengo que irme antes de que alguien nos... -se detuvo antes de abrír la puerta al escuchar que discutían afuera, conectando sus jacks en la pared comenzó a escuchar -Oh no... esto es malo... Muy malo

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto preocupado Izuku

Antes de que pudiera responder un fuerte golpe sonó.

¡Abre la maldita puerta nerd!¡Sabemos de que estas ahí!

La voz de Bakugo se escucho mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-¡Rápido escóndete en el armario! -susurro Izuku

-¿¡Que!?

-¿Ellos solo quieren verme no?

Jirou solo le quedo obeder, después de todo era la mejor opción.

¡SI! ¡queremos hacer una revisión en tu cuarto! -ahora fue la voz de Kaminari la que se escucho

Mierda...

La situación afuera de la habitación también comenzaba a empeorar...

Yaoyorozu estaba pensando en como sacar a su mejor amiga de ese cuarto sin que se de cuenta...

-¡Aoyama! - una idea surgió en la que ese rubio era parte -Tu habitación está al costado de la de Midoriya no es así?

-Así es mi lady -respondio con su típico acento.

-¡Entonces ven conmigo! -se dirigieron a su habitación, pero antes le mando un mensaje de texto a Todoroki.

El heterocromatico vio el mensaje.

"Has tiempo"

Si tiempo necesita su chica... Tiempo tendría.

-¡HAAA YA ME ARTE DE ESTO! -su poca paciencia estaba por acabar -¡Si no abres la puerta... LA VOY HACER EXPLOTAR!

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un muro de hielo fue creado entre el rubio y la puerta.

-¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES BASTARDO MITAD-MITAD!?

-Esta prohibido romper propiedad de la escuela -aire helado comenzaba a emanar de su lado derecho.

-¡No me jodas! Ese nerd tiene que dar explicaciones y en especial al maldito pikachu -dijo señalando a Kaminari

-Veo que no nos dejaras pasar no es así -comenzó a liberar pequeñas descargas eléctricas de sus manos -entonces tendremos que pasar sobre ti Todoroki

Una pequeña batalla comenzaría, Kaminari necesitaba comprar si era cierto de que Jirou se encontraba adentro de esa habitación, Todoroki lucharía para salvar a su mejor y primer amigo, en cuanto a Bakugo... el solo lo hacia por que quería ver sufrir a Izuku.

Mientras que ese pequeño combate ocurría Yaomomo le explicaba a Aoyama todo el problema y si poner muchas preguntas decidió ayudar.

-Muy bien Aoyama necesito de que con tu lazer hagas un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que Jirou pase por ahí -explico

-A la orden.

Izuku y Jirou estaban entrando en pánico, al no saber como podrían salir de este problema, pero al ver como un rayo atravesaba una de las paredes del cuarto...

-¿Yao-Momo/Yaoyorozu? - ambos dijeron al ver su cabeza atravez del hueco.

-Y su servidor -se mostró Aoyama

-¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo! -exclamo la pelinegra -¡Ven!

Jirou capto lo que habían planeado y con gran rapidez paso por el hueco que conectaba el cuarto de Aoyama y el de Midoriya, luego Yaoyorozu uso su quirk crear la parte que faltaba en la pared y la coloco como si fuera un rompecabezas.

Izuku al notar que su vicepresidenta había solucionado el gran problema que están pasando, solo pudo agradecer de que el salón la tuviera.

Cubriendo a Jirou con una manta y aprovechando el desastre que se estaba formando en los pasillos, Yaoyorozu logró sacarla de ese lugar.

Afuera de los dormitorios...

-Uff realmente me salvaste de esa Yoa-momo -dijo Jirou algo más relajada.

-Jirou... Responde una cosa -puso un tono serio.

-ehhh... Claro

La pelinegra tomo algo de aire para después decir una pregunta que posiblemente cause todo un desastre en el futuro.

-A ti... ¿Te gusta Midoriya?

Continuará...


End file.
